Disposable face masks that are die-cut from a thin sheet of resilient foamed resin material are generally known, and my previous design U.S. Pat. No. 224,277 shows a prior art version of such a mask. The masks are lightweight, comfortable, cheap, and effective as filters.
This invention involves recognition of a better way of forming such a mask to conserve material, fit a wider range of face sizes, and provide a larger central region for better coverage of the nose and mouth of the wearer, all without increasing the cost of the mask.